A Series of Questions
by keer-ree-elle
Summary: Who,What,When,Where,Why and How.The six basics in most writing. Who: MTNN cast.What:anything When:Now,Tomorrow, who knows. Where: Anywhere. Why:Yet to be found out. How: Because of contributions by viewers like you.
1. Rain

Disclaimer: nope. I no own......P

* * *

Chapter One:

_What was she eating?  
_**

* * *

**

Crunch.

Crunch.

_Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_-unch.

Neuro cast a lazy eye over to where Yako lounged.

_Cr_-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunch.

A gloved finger twitched.

**Ca-**ruuuuuunnnnncchhh….

There were a few unpleasant things about turning human.

……….Crunch

This emotion….. irritation, it was called, was one of them.

CRUNCH.

Actually, he'd always had emotions, they were just becoming more pronounced the longer he stayed here.

_Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuun-_ch.

Becoming _fairly _more pronounced.

_**C**__r__**u**__n__**ch**_

He was becoming unreasonably irritated.

_Chomp_.

_What _was_ she eating_?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yako looked up as a shadow fell over her inert form.

"Halloo, Neuro." She said cheerfully, oblivious to the annoyance emitting from him. She held out a small, red, plastic bag. "Skittles?"

* * *

A.N: The first in a series of Drabbles centered on Questions.


	2. Bow

Disclaimer: I don't own either MTNN or Skittles. I i were a rich man...nanananananaaaaa~!

Okay, chapter one was the buildup to this. lol. I epic fail.

* * *

Chapter Two_: _

_Taste_ the **Rainbow**?

* * *

"I _think_ the red ones taste different from the blue." Yako said. Neuro lay on the opposite couch, eyes closed. He decided to ignore her random and unusual comment, in hopes that she'd shut the hell up. He was tired.

"….."

"Hey, Neuro…..can you eat people food?"

Neuro cast an irritated glance her way. She took that as a **no**.

_Crunch_.

Yako watched in amusement as her boss's gloved hand twitched in annoyance.

.

.

Upon noticing her boss's reaction to the skittles, she, in a fit of extreme mischievousness, had gone out and bought a large five-pound resealable bags of Skittles.

.

.

.

.

"I think the red taste a little more….red-ish than the green ones."

"Really now…."

"Yeah…and the blue ones have a slight…tang to them."

"Yako…."

"hm?"

"Shut up before I think of something sufficiently nasty to do to you."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Neuro happily dozed; the couch was soft, the room was temperate and it was quiet.

A breath of warm air tickled his ear.

He swatted at it. There was a soft giggle. He swatted again. There was another giggle.

Opening his eyes a wee bit, he saw Yako sitting _very_ close. She had one of those…little smiles on her face...and that huge ass bag of skittles was resting in her lap.

"I've decided to conduct an experiment." She said, digging her hand into the brightly colored plastic bag. "Close your eyes."

"No."

"Close em!" she demanded, and placed one of her hands over his eyes. Darkness fell.

A small, smooth candy was pressed against his lips. _That_ _little_….. He obeyed and opened his mouth. A soft color filled his taste buds…it was….Sweet…very….

"Taste the color!" a voice chirped.

"Red." He guessed. This was a waste of time and energy.

"Wrong!" She chirped, and another candy was placed on his lips. "Try again!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Blue." ……"Right"

"Green." ….."Right!"

.

"Orange?"…. "Yeah."

.

"…" ………"Well?"

.

"…. The hell?" ……."It's a mutant!" she laughed, and uncovered his eyes. The room's overhead lights were suddenly very blinding. " Two skittles were fused together."

.

He sat up, and looked long and hard at Yako, whose smile slowly dissipated. Slowly, an evil grin, and an eviler idea crawled onto his face and into his mind.

.

"Oh…Yako….."

.

Yako felt that she should not have gotten those Skittles.

.

=_+++_++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+++_+_+___+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Godaii opened the office door and strode in, nose in a file folder of data he had scrounged up at the bidding of Neuro.

.

"Oy, Monster, investigator, I found all of the da-" He heard a soft, muffled sound, and glanced around. His eyes landed on one hell of a scene. Was that a _blindfold_?

.

"What da (_Insert some sort of incomprehensible and very crude, vulgar word sequence_)???"

.

"What?" Neuro and Yako asked innocently.

.

Godaii hurled the folder down onto Troy, and sped out of the room, shouting things along the lines of "_I didn't see anything_" and "I didn't _want_ to see anything" and "what you do is _none_ of my business".

.

"What?" Neuro and Yako asked each other, and shrugged. "We're just tasting the colors….not doing something wrong or anything…"

And with that, Neuro placed another Skittle in Yako's waiting mouth.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Blue?"

* * *

A.N: And this is where I leave it. I'll let your imagination figure out what Godaii saw. Mwahahahahaaaa….

A.N (part B): I just want you to know…I didn't realize that skittles had flavors…. they all taste the same to me…..dear god….so I just applied the same concept to this….in my mind, skittles have no discernable taste…..

Also, Neuro's a fast learner….lol

Also, this idea was prompted after I watched the movie "Martian child". Can ya tell?


	3. s!

Taste the Rainbow:

Epilogue

* * *

Neuro smirked as his slave tried exclaimed over how he could "taste colors."

.

.

.

.

She failed to notice that Skittles were flavored.

* * *

A.N: Hahahahaaaaaa....My bad....and my really bad attempt to hide it. Lol.

Also, sorry I died for what.....five months?

yeah...um......life....ya'know?


End file.
